A secret romance
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: He loved her. She hated him. Or so she says. However, when she needs someone to care for her the most, he comes to her. Can she except his love? Can they hide it from her over protective brother? Why aren't you reading this yet? A Lithuania X Belarus story. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Comfort

Summary: He loved her. She hated him. Or so she says. However, when she needs someone to care for her the most, he comes to her. Can she except his love? Can they hide it from her over protective brother? Why aren't you reading this yet? A Lithuania X Belarus story. Rating may change depending on where this goes.

It was a quiet morning in the Russian house(or mansion actually) as the three Baltic servants ran around frantically trying to make breakfast for their master and his two sisters.

Estonia was pouring coffee into three large mugs while Latvia was busy baking the bread for fresh butterbrots. Lithuania stood by the stove, frying eggs and cooking toast and cheese.

He placed the fried eggs and toast on three large plates and collected the rest of the food from his two friends and fellow servants. Estonia and he carried the plates out to the master dinning room while Latvia carried out the drinks.

Russia sat at the center of the table, a childish(and sosomewhat creepy) grin on his face. To the left of him was his eldest sister, Ukraine. She sat quietly, sewing the top button of her shirt that had popped off due to Her gigantic breasts. To Russia right was his younger sister, Belarus. She had an emotionless expression on her face as she cleaned her knife with a wet rag. Latvia place the drinks on the table and bowed before quickly running out of the room. Estonia place the food in front of Russia and Ukraine, while Lithuania gave Belarus her food. He couldn't help but gaze admirably at her porcelain-like face.

Estonia waited quietly as Russia took a bite of his food. He knew quit well that is their master didn't like it, they'd be dead. Fortunately he smiled as he ate, so he most likely enjoyed it. Estonia sighed with relief and ran out of the room to meet Latvia.

Lithuania found himself paralyzed, staring at Belarus porcelain like features. Her violet eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. Her snowy white hair was pulled into a braid tied up by a light blue ribbon.

Belarus noticed Lithuania's stare at her and turned her head to glare at him. He quickly Broke his gaze and stumbled backwards, bowing awkwardly.

"I-I hope y-you e-enjoy it." He shuddered, fearing she would unleash her knife on him.

Belarus simply returned her gaze to her knife. Lithuania ran out of the room, but turned back to peak his head though the door frame. He watched as she ate and occasionally giving flirty glances to her brother. Lithuania sighed. He had been in love with her ever scene they we're small. She, however, only had eyes for her brother and wouldn't even give him the time of day. His only wish was that she would return his feeling.

Little did he know that his wish would come true very soon.

It's was late at night and Lithuania found himself unable to sleep. So because of this, he started walking down the halls of the mansion. It was about 11:10. He assumed the Russians had just recently went to bed. Baltic go to bed early because of the time they have to get up.

As he walked down the dim hallway, he heard a soft sniff come from the end of the hallway. Curious, Lithuania followed to noise. As he got closer, he could make out the sounds of sobs and hiccups. The only ones in the house were the Baltic and Russians, and at this hour, he wondered who would be he made his way toward the source of the noise, he found himself in front of the one and only Belarus's room.

Lithuania pressed his ear against the door, and could here her sobbing loud and clear. His hand had unconsciously wrapped itself around the doorknob. Opening the door slowly, he could make out a feminine figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Belarus?" He spoke softly.

A knife was suddenly thrown and hit the door frame, leaving a small cut on his face.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, her voice was fragile from crying.

Lithuania slowly walked towards her, wanting more than anything to comfort her. She threw another knife, which he dodged with ease. Not many people know this, but when he was working for America, America had trained him in fighting and warfare. Over the years, he had become a pro in gun shooting, and could dodged any bullets that were shot his way. A knife was easy compared to that.

Finally running out of knives, Belarus sat back down on her bed in defeat. Lithuania found his chance, and sat down next to her. She turned her head away from him.

"Go away" she said coldly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped turning to meet his green eyes.

"Please tell me" Lithuania said. Belarus was about to snap at him again but stopped at the look of concern and compassion she was giving her. In the dim light she could make out his features. His long Brown hair hung measly over his shoulders and in his eyes. His blue nightshade was tight around his chest, revealing some of his lean looked kind of...handsome. Sighing she rested her head in her hands.

"I saw them" she said, her voice cracking.

"Saw who?"

Belarus sniffed. "Katyasha and Ivan" Lithuania nodded at the use of Ukraine and Russia human names. Silent tears were now rolling down her cheek. "I-I was walking to my bedroom when I saw them by Ivan's bedroom. Katyasha said goodnight and then-" she started to sob uncontrollably into her hands.

"Then what?" Lithuania asked resting his hand on Her shoulder in a comforting manner.

" H-he k-kissed her! A p-passionate kiss. Y-you could t-tell t-that he loved her, more than a big sister! A-and the w-way he look at her! H-he never look at me l-like that!" She broke into a fit of sobs.

Lithuania, desperate to comfort her, put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She was about to protest, maybe kick him in the soft spot, but was stopped be the sound of his beating heart. The sound comforted her for some reason. His embrace made a warm feeling run though her body. She found herself clinging on the the green fabric of his Lithuanian military uniform. He rubbed the back of her head and drew small circles on her shoulders as she sobbed into his chest

After a few minutes of silence, Lithuania spoke up.

"Russia's an idiot"

Belarus gasped at the language he used to describe his master, but made to protest against it.

Lithuania continued. "Your beautiful, brave, and strong. Anyone who doesn't realize that must be blind. Your amazing, and any man who doesn't love you would be an idiot."

Belarus's eyes widened and her cheeks suddenly felt hot. She looked up, but Lithuania wouldn't meet her gaze. He seem lost in thought. She gazed up into his deep green eyes.

"Lithuania" she spoke. He looked down at her. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened at Her sudden show of emotion.

When she removed her lips from his cheek, she got up from the side of the bed and walked towards the window and watched as small rain drops started to tap on the window.

"Lithuania?" She asked after a long moment of silence."Will you stay with me tonight?"

Lithuania blinked. The girl of his dream had just asked him to stay with her! He could only nod, to shocked to speak. A small hint of a smile spread on her lips as she stepped off the window sill and motioned for Lithuania to lie down on the bed. He did as she commanded and layed down on the left side of the bed as Belarus layed next to him. Much to his surprise, Belarus scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Belarus?" Lithuania spoke.

"Natalie" she corrected.

Lithuania nodded. " Natalie?" it felt weird referring to her as her human name, but he kind of enjoyed it, seeing as it has a nice ring to it.

He never got to say what he wanted because she had already fell asleep. Lithuania smiled at her sleeping figure.

"Goodnight" he whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

**Authors Note: My first fanfiction posted! WOO HOO! Anyway, I love this pairing. The next Chapter Will be up tomorrow. Please review. Flames welcomed. **

**this Chapter was inspired by the song "What Hurts The Most" by Rascle Flats.**


	2. Questions

**A.N. The freaking power went out and Chapter 2 was deleted so I started up till like 10:30 to get this done. Thankyou so much for reading my storys. it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Lithuania point of view.

I woke up to the blazing sunlight hitting my face. Yawning, I looked around the room to be greeted by an unfamiliar surrounding. Memories of last night came flooding back to me. I looked down on my chests to see Belarus sleeping soundly. I smiled at the sight of her. The sunlight from the window flooded in the room, hitting Her snowy pale skin to the point where she looked like there was a silver aura around her.

My happy mood soon disappeared as realization hit me. Turning around I saw a Little White alarm clock and nearly had a heart attack.

_7:18_

I was suppose to wake up over an hour ago!

Slowly moving Natalie head from my chest, I bolted down the stairs, nearly tripping on the red silk rug, and into the kitchen.

Estonia and Latvia were already there preparing breakfast. Latvia was the first to notice me.

"Toris!" He exclaimed. "Where have you been! W-we thought Mr. Russia had beat you with is pipe and y-you were severely injured!"

"Relax! I overslept is all."

Estonia looked over his shoulder from where he was standing. "That's not like you." He pointed out while cleaning off a glass with a wet rag. "Your lucky we were here to finish the chores, or else you really would've been severely injured"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry" I offered weakly.

Estonia and Latvia gave a sigh and went back to cleaning the kitchen. I went to the stove to start preparing breakfast as usual, though I couldn't get the though of Belarus out of my mind.

Near eight A.M, breakfast was ready to be served. Outside Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus were seated waiting for their food.

I Sat Belarus's plate in front of Her. She looked up for a second, and I could barely make out a ghost of a blush. She mumbled something unidentifiable. I bowed clumsily and ran back kitchen, but not before peering through the doorway to get one last glance at Belarus.

While cleaning up, Estonia, Latvia, and I were having a conversation about different countries architecture.

"I mean, wouldn't it be kind of creepy having giant naked statues staring at you everywhere you do?"

"Well, Greece is very fond of his gods. It's a tradition down at his place to worship statutes of gods. Though, the naked part is creepy."

"Sounds kind of stalkerish to me."

We laughed.

"And don't even get me started on Egypt. I mean what's with tha-" Latvia stoped mid sentence with wind eyes like he had just seen a ghost. Estonia looked up to where he was staring and started shaking rapitly.

"What's wrong?"

They pointed behind me. I turned around and standing in the doorway was nobe other that Belarus herself.

Her white hair hung loosely over her shoulders. As usual her face showed no emotion, but that image was kind of ruined by the double edge knife in her hand.

"Mrs. Belarus. W-what c-can we f-for for y-you?" Latvia squeaked weakly.

Her gaze turned cold as she looked up at the other two.

"I need to talk to Lithuania. Get Out."

They obeyed. While rushing out, Estonia gave me a sympathetic look and mouthed _"Good luck"_

I looked up nervously at Belarus."Uhm, What can I do for you Belaru-"

"Spare me, you know why I'm here" She Sat down at the small wooden table and gestured for me to sit across from her.

We sat in (extremely awkward) silence. Belarus played with her hair by twirling it around Her figures. It took all my willpower to not stare at her so I just let my eyes wander the room.

After a long moment, she finally spoke up.

"Did you really mean What you said last night? About Me being…Beautiful" She sounded unsure of herself. Almost like she was afraid to know the answer.

I gathered up as much courage as I could muster to answer Her question.

"Of coarse I did. Why would I ever lie about something like that."

She twittered her thumbs together. "I don't know,It's just..." her eyes traveled to the floor as she placed her hands in her lap. "No ones ever said that to me."

This caught me by surprise, but looking at Belarus sad expression, I knew it was true. But how could that be. Belarus is the most beautiful person I had ever met,so why wouldn't it be clear to everyone else as well.

I don't know why I did What I did next, and in retrospective it'll probably get me killed later. But gathering up every ounce of courage I had I got up from my side of the table and stepped in front of her.

She looked up at me for a second. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up into a standing position to face me. Belarus gasped then glared at me.

"What are you-"

I quickly pressed my lips against hers. She stiffened but I wasn't intending on pulling away just yet. My hand traveled from her wrist to her cheek, holding her close to me.

When we separated, her cheeks her as pink as Poland's house. It took my brain a minute to comprehend exactly what it just did. My cheeks heat up. I tReid to apologize but was interrupted by a voice calling from the dinning room.

"Natalie!" It was Ukraine's voice. "You've been in there a long time, are you okay?"

We heard the familiar bouncing of her breast followed by footsteps major g there way to the kitchen.

Wide eyed, Belarus looked around the room, her eyes landing on a piece of paper and a pen on the table. Picking it up, she wrote something on it then turned her gaze back to me.

She then slapped me hard across the face right at the time Ukraine entered the room.

"How dare you gI've me such disgusting food!" She shoved the piece of ppaper into my hands rather forcibly. "Here's the grocery list. Don't mess it up!" And with that she strode confidently out of the kitchen. Ukraine ran up beside my to nurse the slap wound.

I looked down at the piece of paper:

_Meet me in the gardens_

_10 minutes_

_-Natalie_

I smiled then quickly excused myself from Ukraine. Then I ran up to my room to ready myself for the gardens.

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. I'm going to Mississippi to visit my grandma for a few days so I won't be able to post any chapters. I do hope to get chapters 3,4,and 5 done in that time So please forgive me for that.**

**I'M PARADOID AND FEEL THE NEED TO SAY THIS: I did not mean to offend any Egyptians or Greeks in this chapter. I only chose those two because it's the first thing that comes to mind when I think architecture. PLEASE don't be offended in ANY way!**


	3. Kiss

Chapter 3

The gardens were breath taking to say the least.

The whole garden was at least 20 acres. Probably more. It was mid Autumn so all the trees were red, yellow and orange except the evergreen trees which remained green. Sunflowers and other plants grew along the trunks of the trees and up black medal gates that were placed there for decoration. Roses of all colors grew in bunches and were surrounded by polished stones. A path led you through the garden. It was made of arranged rocks, that had marbles of red, blue, and silver carved into It. Flowers were planted along the side of the path.

Standing at the front of the path was Belarus. Her hair was pulled back in a purple winter hat. Around her neck was the silky light purple scarf that blue in the wind gracefully.

She turned around and saw me. I walked up to meet her. Her eyes fell to my chest.

"What's with the scarf?" She asked pointing at my scarf. It was dark blue with a large red patch in the middle where there had been a large hole. There were stitches scaring the scarf where there had been rips and tears. It also had a few unfixable holes and rips along the sides and near the center.

"Its pretty old. I've had it since I was small."

"Why don't you get a new one?" Belarus asked. I shrugged.

"Can't afford one"

She nodded then turned her attention to the path. "Take a walk with me"

I followed her down the path. As we walked, I could help but admire the scenery. We past small duck ponds that were littered with fallen leaves from the trees. Even though it was close to winter, the grass was still lush green. Small animals ran around, desperately trying to gather enough food for winter. Butterflies and dragonflies flue around, drinking neckture from the plants. Occasionally I would see pressure adding to leaves and branches like a bug just landed on them, though I never saw anything. Britain often talked about his fairies and pixies that he hangs out with. I never believed they were real but sometimes I'm not so sure.

Belarus led my into a small tree orchard. We walked side by side, but kept at least a three feet distance from each other. Neither of us talked. As we walked, I heard her humming. I recognized it as the American song, Safe and Sound. I always thought of it a sad song, but one of the best.

"That's a beautiful song" I finally spoke up, finding a topic to break the awkward silence.

I saw a small smile spread on her lips. "Its my favourite"

Her smile melted into a sigh as she looked up at me. "Why did you kiss me, back in the kitchen?"

I blushed. "Umm, I don't...well...I" God this was so not easy.

Belarus had her eyes fixed on me, waiting patiently for an answer. I could tell she wasn't too g to let either of us go anywhere until she got her answer. That's one of the things I love about her.

I sighed, realizing there was no use hidding it anymore.

"I guess it's just natural instinct, to show emotion to the one you love"

Her eyes widened as realization came to her face. "Y-You love me?"

I nodded.

"B-but I've always been cruel to you" she said pressing a fist to her cheast. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I notice" I said sarcastically.

Belarus placed her other hand on top of the one that was already over her heart. Her eyes her focused on the ground. Her grip on her hands tightened.

"But how can you love someone who doesn't return your feelings?"

"I could ask the same to you a Russia." As soon as I said that, I froze, worried that I had gone to far.

Belarus just gave a small laugh." I guess your right".

We went into silence again, something that's been happening quet often with us . Belarus started singing the song as we walked. She has a beautiful voice.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The Sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and-"_

She stopped singing when we emerged from the orchard. I looked out and saw where we were. It was the sunflower patch. The path we were on curled up into a small porch in the very center. Surrounded everything were sunflowers. Some we're growing up small gates, others were growing on the sides of trees, and others just grew freely.

Belarus smiled as she ran out into the field. Her hat fell off as she spun around, making her dress and scarf flow in a wavering motion.

"This has always been my favourite part of the garden" She sang out happily, forgetting everything that had happened moments before.

I smiled. Walking out to join her, I noticed a sunflower smaller than the rest. It flower was probably bigger than the stem, like a chibi version of a sunflower. I found it very cute. I plucked it carefully from the ground and walked over to Belarus. She stopped spinning and turned to face me. I gently placed the flower gently behind her right ear and smiled.

"Looks great on you"

She blushed. "Thanks". She looked up and, for the first time today, looked into my eyes. We were caught into each others gazes. Looking into those beautiful violet orbs, the warm feeling of when I kissed her this morning came flooding back to me. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to feel that again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me into a kiss. I was expecting her to push me away, but instead her body relaxed and she completely melted into the kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and stepped closer, cranning her head to the right slightly. My grip on her waist tightened.

After a minute, we had to break for air but as soon as we got a gasp of air, we locked lips again, continuing this pattern quite a few times. Belarus started to run hair fingers threw my hair. I stroked the back of her shoulders, and ran my hand up and down her spine. She moaned under my touch.

All my focus was soon set on the kiss. I couldn't even concentrate on standing and my knees gave out. Belarus must have felt this too because she fell to the ground Just before me. She removed one of her hands from around my neck and took one of my wrist. She laced her figures threw mine then scooted closer to me to deepen the kiss. I pulled her even closer to me to the point where she was sitting on my lap. Her grip tightened on my fingers as she was pulled closer, but made no protest against it.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Time really didn't matter to me. It was perfect.

Finally we had to break the kiss. Belarus was out of breath and so was I. I got up off the ground and helped Belarus up. Our hands were still laced together. Belarus turned to me, a smiled widest than I've ever seen on her across her lips.

"I don't hate you, you know. At least, not anymore."she said. I have her a small smile.

"I should go. I have chores"

I started to walk towards the house as our fingers unlaced. Turning back, I saw her give me a small wave. "Bye" she said. I waved and continued walking towards the house.

When I left the gardens, Russia piled me sky high with chores. I was absolutely EXHAUSTED. When I went up to bed, I was too tired to put my pajamas on, so I just took off my shirt and fell into bed. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door creak open.

At first I thought it was one of the other Baltics, but when I looked up, I saw a feminine figure walking towards my bed.

"Belarus?" I guessed. I turned on the lamp and her face came into view. A blush spread on my face As I realized I had no shirt on. I grabbed the nearest pillow and covered my chest. She giggled. It sound nice to hear her laugh.

"B-Belarus! What are you doing here?"

"Please call me Natalia. And we need to talk."

"Natalia, right."I scooted over to make room for her to sit down on the bed. She looked very pretty tonight. She wore were white ankle length night grown. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a purple ribbon.

"Listen. Ever since what happened in the garden, I couldn't get the thought of you out of my head. I think...I think I might like you."

My eyes widened to the size of basketballs. "What?"

"I won't say I'm in love with you. Not yet. But I do want to be with you".

My jaw dropped to the ground. Was this really happening!

"But it would have to remain a secret. I don't think Ivan would be very happy about one of his servants seeing his sister."

I probably said something really intelligent like "Uhh Huh"

"So, do you agree?" She asked.

I probably looked like an idiot, jaw dropped, eyes widden, and nodding like bobble head.

Belarus laughed.

"So, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Wha- oh, yea-yes"

She pulled the blankets down and crawled in the bed with me. "Goodnight" she whispered.

I pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and threw one of her arms around mine

I truthfully had no idea what just happened, but I'm pretty sure it was the best day if my life.

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3. There MUCH more to come in this story. next Chapter should be up by Monday. I hope I can get a few in by then. Oh, and if any of you have a suggestion or a request you would like to see or just get bored and want to talk to another Hetalia fan, P.M. me. Serriously. I get bored.**


	4. First snow

Chapter 4

Belarus point of view

A plate of food was set in front of me. I looked up at Toris, who gave me a small nod, which I returned. That had become our way of saying good morning. I started to dig ito the fresh blueberry pancakes that had been served.

While eating I gazed out the large window that was placed right above the mantle of the fireplace.

I gasped. "It's snowing!"

Ivan and Katyasha looked up from there pancakes. Katyasha smiled from ear to ear and Ivan looked no different. He called the three baltics out into the room.

Within a secont, they were all at his side, trembling as usual.

"M-Mr. Russia! W-what c-c-can we d-do for y-you?" Trembled Latvia. He was clenching onto Toris's arm and Estonia was nearly hidding behind Latvia. Toris was shaking in his boots. Katyasha and I both knew that the baltics were terrified of Ivan because of what happneed last time Russia was angry with one of them. (You don't want to know)

Ivan motioned towardsthe window. When they looked outside, there terrified expression turned to excited. Latvia was jumping up and down gleefully shouting "Yea!" while Estonia already was had his laptop out and was blogging this. Toris was crushed in a hug from Ivan See, the first snow of the year is a big deal here because of the starting of winter.

I picked up my plate to bring it to the kitchen. While passing Toris, I brushed my shoulder against his and whispered "Meet me outside. I have something to show you."

~~~~Hetalia~~~~

Small crystals of snow fell to the ground. The whole yard was covered in the fluffy White blanket. Streams of sunlight peaked out of the clouds, hitting the snow marketing it seem as if the snow was sparkling.

A cool breeze blew against my cheeks, marketing my scarf flow behind me.

I saw Toris walk up towards me. I frowned at his beat up scarf and gloves, knowing they did nothing to protect him from the cold.

"Hey Natalie." he said happily. "What did you want to show me?"

I smiled. "Come with me"

I took his hand and led him off the path. He looked confused.

"But wait, the gardens are that way" he pointed.

I smirked at him. "Ah, but we arent going to the gardens" so dragged him into the forests.

I led him down a small naturally made path. I had to hold my dress up to keep it from dragging in the snow. All the trees had lost there leaves in the last couple weeks,so the trees were simply branches cover with a fine layer of snow.

Up ahead, I saw the two evergreen trees on the side of the path. A thick layer of moss was hamoving fron the branches that connected the two. I pulled on Toris's sleeve and motioned for him to follow me threw the trees.

On the other side was my favorite place in the whole world. It was a small lake that connected to a waterfall. During the winter, the lake and waterfall freezes over. The trees surrounding it were all evergreen. Snow sat on the evergreens perfectly in a way that always reminded my if Christmas. Up above, the Sun always shined down and makes the snow shimmer. The colors of the sky and trees reflected on the frozen water seeming as if blue and green we're swirling around each other. Due to it being in the middle of the forest, a soft breeze blue in threw all directions, making the snow dance in the air.

Toris was staring in awe.

"Wow"

I nodded. "I found this place when I was small. I had run away and stumbled upon it. It was always the perfect place to hid. neither Ivan nor Natasha know about it."

Toris looked at me. "Why did you run away?"

"I was mad at Ivan for letting General Winter take advantage of him. You hungry?"

"huh? When, a Little. Wh-" Before he could finish, I pulled a Little picnic blanket out of my satchel and placed on the ground, along with a thermals filled with coffee, and a container filled with lunch I had prepared for us.

I had packed Shashlik**(1),**Aspic**(2), **Pelmeni**(3)**, and some cookies Natasha had taught me how to make.

While eating, we talked about random things. I told him how I got my first knife and he told me storys about funny things him and the other two baltics had gotten into. I never would've thought that spending time with Toris could be so much fun. I guess I had never really gotten to know him before. I felt like I could trust him with anything.

"So Latvia wouldn't let go of the Ferris wheel so Estonia and I had to pry him off with a cane. The moral of this story is that Latvians are deathly afraid of heights."

I laughed so hard I almost choked on my coffee. Toris was also laughing.

I took a bite of my cookie and stared at the lake."Hey Toris?"

Toris took a sip of his coffee. "Hmm?"

"How do you,Estonia,and Latvia get along so well?"

"There my best friends. Along with Poland of coarse. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It just seems that if you spend to much time with someone, they'd get annoying"

"Oh,trust me, there as annoying as hell."

I laughed. "Hey, wanna have some fun?"

"uhh, sure. What do you have in mind?"

I ran over to a nearby hollow tree and pulled out two pairs of ice skates.

"Ta da!"

Toris paled. "O-oh, that's great, b-but..."

"But What?"

"I don't know how." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll teach you."

Before he could respond, I pushed him down in the snow and replaced his boots with the ice skates. I switched out mine for the skates when pulled Toris into the lake.

He dribbled and was about to fall, but I caught him. I laced my hand through his and pulled him closer to me.

"Just follow me, okay" I whispered in his ear. He nodded. I showed him how to move his feet and stoped, then pulled him beside me as I skated. He gripped onto my hand so he wouldn't fall. Occasionally he would slip and fall on his knees and I would catch him before he could fully fall, laughing each time.

"Gee, Natalie. Your a lot more energetic than people might think."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

After a while, Toris started to get the hang of it to the point where he could let go of my hand. We still skated side by side though. He would occasionally take my hand and spin me around like a figure skater routine.

The sun started to go down and we retreated to the blanket.

We watched the sun go behind the trees and the moon come out. Toris bargain pointing out constellations and explaining to me how they we're discovered. My eyes started to droop and i leaned on Toris shoulder. I listened to his voice like my own little luluby. The world disappeared around me as I was luled to sleep.

~~~Hetalia~~~

When I woke up, I was in my own bed with the blue silk sheets layed over my shoulders. Beside me, Toris was sleeping soundly with his arm wraped securely around my waist. I giggled solidly of how cute he looked while sleeping. Resting my bead in top of his chest, I fell back asleep.

**Yay! Chapter 4! Belarus point of view. Probably going to be the only one, unless anyone has a request. Please review. Review are my soul and must have them to write. That's it for now. Peace!**


	5. First dance

**Ok, this Chapter is kinda based of another lietbel fan fiction I read called Beginning with Ballet by Nargles1211 so if you read that please don't say I copywrited. I give ALL credit to that writer who came up with the story that inspired this Chapter.**

Lithuania's point of view.

The house was empty. Russia and the other baltics had gone grocery shopping, Ukraine had gone out to eat with Hungary and liechtenstein and Natalie, well, who knows. She just disappeared.

So I had been outside, hanging laundry on the line (Hanging Russia's underwear is always a good time). The house was located on the top of a small hill so you can look out from the side of the house and see the landscape. A small village was located below us, which is where we do most of our shopping. Today the sky was pure blue with a few clouds surrounding the Sun. It looked like two hands we're holding out a golden ball.

I smiled and started to walk back inside to finish the chores. As I was walked inside, I heard music drifting threw the hallways. It was pretty,not like anything I've ever heard. It was sad, creepy, and beautiful at the same time. I found mmyself following the sound. The source was the ballroom.

I figures Ukraine must mave left it on. She offten goes in there and plays the music while she's sewing. I opened the door and saw something that shocked and amazed me.

Natalie was in the middle of the ballroom, dressed in the most beautiful sleeveless black gown that had beautiful golden trims at the end. Her hair was lose and flowing with a few strains sticking out here and there to give it that kind of messy look.

She was doing a simply incredible dance. It wasn't ballet. It was too fast and playful, but was just as graceful. She twirled like a tornado, her hands flew as if casting a spell. She warped her left foot around her ankle and spun, then stopped, reaching up at the ceiling, they with untangled her foot from her ankle and warped it around her waist, then put her other leg up, untwisting her leg and landing on it before she could fall. Then she started to lean forward, and I though she was falling, but she caught herself with her hands and lifted herself up. She made a ring with her arms and thruster her body threw, landing perfectly on her feet.

I started in awe as she twirled and leaped with such grace.

"wow" I said, a Little too loud.

She swished around to face me.

"T-Toris!" she blushed.

" Hey Natalie. T-that was beautiful." I took a few steps into the room, letting the door slam behind me.

"Thanks" she said. She was blushing brightly. I chuckled a bit. She's always cute when she blushes.

I looked around the room and saw a sketchbook by the grand piano. I curiously picked it up. Drawn on the page was a dance routine. Steps and arrows, some different colors.

"Did you come up with this?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. I've been working on it for a long time. I've always wanted to perfect it but...I never could."

I looked down at the page. It was a nice dance, but there we're a lot of steps, way too many for one person.

"Maybe you wrote this as a duet?"

"What?"

"For you and Russia maybe." I guessed.

Natalie took the book out of my hand and looked at it. After studying it for a few minutes she turned back to me and took my hand.

"Nat-?"

"Follow the steps." She commanded. I knew better than to argue and did as she said.

She did the same thing as last, wrapping her food around her ankle and reaching up for the sky. I step in front of other, our feet centimeters apart, and laced my hands threw her outstretched ones. She then did the move where she wrapped her leg around her waist and jumped. When she did the handstand move, I was behind her. I granted her hands and pulled her threw the ring. She turned and we we're nose to nose. Our hands intertwined, we stepped away arm lenght, then spun where we we're back to back. I spun her to face me again, then I took her by the waist and lifted her up as if she we're flying. She placed her arms out wide, and then took my shoulders and filled off of them. I spun again and took her hands. She stepped closer to me then away. I took her under my arm to spin again, then let her fall into my arms. lifted her leg and floors out of my arms, then took my hands and placed her hand on my cheek.

We we're both breathing hard. "That was amazing" She said"

"You we're amazing"

She blushed. She leaned closer and we shared a kiss.

"I love you, Natalie"

Natalie blushed and looked away. I was scared I had upset her. Then she opened her mouth.

"I..." she stopped as if deciding against what she was going to say.

"I have chores. I need to go.".I said. Natalie frowned.

"See you tonight?"

"Of coarse" And with that, I left to finish my chores.

**I am SOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner. I promiss chapter six will be up soon. I love all of my readers. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Hasta~La~Pasta!**


	6. Ukraine finds out

***Sigh of happiness* Hey guys, guess what! I'm skipping school just to work on this fic! Ahaha, just kidding. We have some stupid career day feild trip and my dad said I could stay home sence I already know I'm going to be an author when I grow up. So, I'm going to work on it all night tonight and all day tomorrow, well, when I not reading x readers or watching AMV's. Well, anyway here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

Belarus's point of view

It was pretty quiet today. The snow had melted, but we're expecting a big blizzard soon. Ivan had to finish some work for General Winter, so he wasn't here right now. Katyasha was currently in her sewing room. And I was looking for Toris.

Acroas the side yard, there was a small blue table usually used for picnics. Sitting there was Toris, along with the other two baltics. By the looks of it, they were having tea. There was the tiny glass tea kettle in the middle of the table, along with some tasty looking cookies. The tea looked good, with lemons floating at the top. White roses sat in a vase near the edge. I could smell the cookies from where I stood. Chocolate chip, almond, peanut butter , sugar, lemon, and frosted. If I know I've thing about baltics, is that they can bake.

I must have watched them for longer than I had intended, because Toris took notice to my being there. He greeted with a wave.

"Hey Na-er...Belarus," He said, quickly remembering that he couldn't call me by my human name around the others,"Would you like to join us?"

The other two shot him a look, but said nothing. I was about to reply when I took one look at those cookies and my stomach growled loudly.

"I would love too."

I took a seat next to Toris and he offered me a cookie. It was chocolate chip and almonds, the side had a bit of vinalla iceing from the cookie it was sitting by. I gladly accepted it and took a bite while Toris poured a cup of tea.

"um, so anyway, like I was saying" Latvia said. " I was at sealand's place and he wanted to play tag. And you know how he's smack down in the middle of the ocean. Well, while I was running after him, Sealand stoped to tie his shoe, and I tripped over him and fell off the edge of his country."

Toris and Estonia cracked up. I had to cover my mouth to keep from spitting out the tea I had drank. Estonia then piped up and started telling a story about when he was over at Finland's house. Their storys we're very entertaining, especially Toris's ones about Poland's ponys. But I begain to fell like kind of a wall flower, so I decided to join in the conversation.

"So that is why I will never ride a pony again" Toris said.

"Can I tell a story?" I asked.

"Oh, of coarse Mrs. Belarus. We''re sorry for not including you." Estonia said.

I sat down my cup of tea. "Well, you know how Elizaveta has her frying pan. a few weeks back, Katyasha and I went to see tangled. I really enjoyed the idea of watching a girl beat a guy with a frying pan. Katyasha came up with the idea to hook up cameras in the meeting room. We got Eiko**(Lol, I just had to put me I here. Eiko is an O.C I came up with based off of me.)** in on it as well. So I waited outside the meeting room while Katyasha and Eiko distracted Prussia and Liz. When they were the only two left, we locked them in the room." I snickered.

Everyone else laughed.

"wait, so you have this on video?" Latvia asked. I nodded.

"Wow Belarus, I never knew you could be to devious" Toris laughed.

Estonia then started another conversation about food around the world. I have to say I had fun with the Baltics.

Ukraine's point of view

I finished up my sewing and decided to have a glass of hot chocolate outside. I quickly fixed me a cup and went out the door. I was then greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies. I followed the smell to the smell table, and saw the Baltics having tea. I was about to greet them when I noticed Natalie sitting next to Lithuania. They were all laughing and munching on cookies. I got curious and wanted to spy on them, but before I could move, my Boobies bounced, creating an echo. The grouped looked my way and I ran inside the house before they could see me.

I sighed "I swear, it's like they have a mind of their own."

It was pretty late, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a glass of milk. While I was walking down the halls, I noticed footsteps echoing threw the hallways.

I peaked my head over the wall and saw Natalie tiptoeing across the hall. I was curious, so I followed her.

She stopped in front of one of the Baltics room, which one I couldn't remember. She opened it slightly and snuck in, but left the door open a crack. I peaked in and was shocked.

Natalie was lieing next to Lithuania. Her head was proper safely of his cheats. She had both arms warped around his neck and Lithuanias arms we're around her waist. They we're both sleeping soundly.

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a gasp.

_"So Natalie is secretly seeing Lithuania?...Awww, how romantic!"_

And with that happy thought, I skipped back to bed.

"Bye Ivan!" I waved. "Have fun at the meeting"

Ivan smiled and waved back. "Da, It will only be for a few day so don't be lonely while I'm gone."

I blushed and continued to water the sunflowers that we ha've planted inside our house right beside the door. I must have been pretty quiet because Natalie pasted me without even realizing my being there. She opened the door and then as she was leaving, shut it as quietly as she could. About five minutes later, Lithuania followed her example.

I giggled. "Going on a date, huh"

It had been a few weeks since I first saw them together in Lithuania bedroom. Since then I've been keeping an eye on then to prove my suspicious. So far, I have seen Natalie and Lithuania sneaking into each other bedrooms each night. It seems they switch who's room they sleep in every other night. Natalie has also been spending more time with the baltics, such as having tea with them or waking up early to help then with breakfast. It wouldn't surprise me if they already knew about Natalie and Lithuanias relationship**(Which they Don't)**.During breakfast, Natalie and Lithuania always share a glance when he sets her food down. My guess was that was their way of saying hello. Once, I had even followed them into town to a small restaurant and had seen them kiss. I had almost blown my cover by squealing so loud.

Setting down my watering can, I sliped my jacket on and quietly followed them.

They walked hand in hand down the garden path. Lithuania was telling Natalie a story and Natalie was laughing.

"_I've never seen Natalie so happy"_

Lithuania was very kind to her. He didn't flinch when she said something scary. He tried not to make her upset, and he was gentle, careful not to let her slip on any ice or let any snow fall on her.

They stopped in what would have been the sunflower patch if it wasn't the middle of winter. I hid behind a tree and was able to hear their conversation.

"Whoa! This place is filled with snow!" Lithuania exclaimed.

"Sunflowers aren't the only thing great about this part of the garden."

While Lithuania wasn't looking, Natalie picked up a ball of snow and threw it at him. It hit him in the stomach. Natalie laughed.

"Nat!" he winned. "Why'd you do that for?"

Natalie laughed. "It's called a snowball fight Liet! Ever been in one."

Her laughing must have embarrassed Lithuania, because he blushed. But then he picked up a fistfull of snow and threw it at her. It hit her cheats, right below her cleavage.

"Oh, sharpshooter are we?" Natalie smirked and scooped up a bunch of snow.

I giggled quietly while watching them play. It looked like they we're having fun. That is till a stray snowball came my way and hit my face. I shrieked.

Natalie and Lithuania both flinched when they saw me fall out from behind the tree.

Natalie towered above me and glared. Lithuania was behind her.

"Katyasha, we're you spying on us"

Her voice sent shivers down my spine. "I-I-I...um...W-we-I...um, I" My stuttering was enough to give her the answer.

Her death glare terrified me. But then she turned around and saw Lithuania trembling behind her and her expression softened.

"Why we're you following us?"

I calmed down a bit since she had a less harsh look now. I got up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Well, I just think you two make a cute couple."

Lithuania and Natalie both paled.

"H-how l-l-long ha-have you k-known?" Lithuania asked, walking up to stand next to Natalie, but still trembled a bit. Natalie sent him a sympathetic look, and he calmed down.

"well?" Natalie demanded.

I composted myself. "For a few weeks now. I found out when I saw you sneak into Lithuanias room."

Lithuania blushed "Y-you haven't t-told Mr. Russia yet, have you?"

"Of coarse not. I figured if you wanted to tell him, you would've. I would never tell a secret like this"

Natalie let out the breath she had been holding. "Thankyou"

"Of coarse. You don't mind that I know now, do you?"

"I guess not..."

I smiled and hugged Natalie. Then turned to Lithuania.

"Lithuania, you better be good to my little sister now."

He blushed. "You can call me Toris, if you want"

"Okay, and you can call me katyasha or Kat. Whichever easier" I giggled. "Well, I better leave you two alone!" And with that, I walked away.

Belarus's point of view

I watched Natasha walk way. I guess she's not such a bad big sister after all. In fact, I'm kind of relieved she knows. She can help me keep the secret. And in a way, she is the one who brought us together. Yeah, I guess she deserves to know.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Toris's hand trembling in mine.

"What's wrong?" I worriedmy asked.

"C-co-cold..."

I frowned. It wasn't really that cold, but then again, I was bundled up in a large coat and a thick scarf.

"It's because of this scarf" I said gestering to if old old worn out one with the dozens of holes."You really need a new one."

"I-i know, b-but I ca-can't afford o-one."

I sighed. I didn't like seeing him uncomfortable. Then an idea came to me.

"Come on, let's go inside before you catch a cold"

**Done! Chapter 7 coming soon! Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Life for a scarf?

**Okay, i'm starting chapter seven at school. And just so you know, in our last class(Home ect.) we made eggs and they are NOT sitting very well, so I,m sorry if i puke on the computer.**

**Belarus's point of view**

I was sitting on a black silk blanket at my lake, a needle in one hand and yarn in the other.A cold breeze hit me, and I snuggled into my coat a bit more. The sky was dark with snow clouds. Small crystals fell from the sky. Wind was picking up. I knew the sighs. A blizzard was coming, and it was bad. But I couldn't go home until I finish this.

I snipped the extra string off and admired my handiwork.

I had knitted a scarf with the best yarn I could find in Katyashas sewing room. It was dark blue, with three red stripes across the front. On the ends, I knitted in the Lithuanian flag, along with the word "Toris" in fancy cursive letters.

I carfully folded it up and placed it in my bag, along with the blanket I had been sitting on and my now empty canteen of coffee. Snow was now falling harder. There was a good 3 to 4 inches on the ground was hard, blowing snow up in the air and hitting me in the face.

"Not funny, General Winter." I muttered.

As I walked out of the lake area, I sudden gust of wind pushed me aside. A bunch of snow suddenly came down on the land. Winds pushed snow up, making it hard to see.

I began to walk straight, which is the way I came. I put my hood up. Snow was pouring down harder by the secont. I squinted my eyes to be able to see.

I saw the entrance to the forest and breathed a sigh if relief that I was almost home.

Then a gust of wind knocked my bag out of my hand. The scarf blew out of my bag and further into the snow.

"No!"

I chased after it. The hard wind blew it far from the path. The snow came down harder. By now there was at least 7 inches. Wind was hard. Snow blocked my vision. I wasn't far from the house, it would be the safest idea to just go back. But I had to find that scarf.

I couldn't see pasted my own nose. I ran threw the snow. Looming for something brightly colored in all this white snow. Then I noticed a dark blue object in the distance. It was the scarf.

The snow was so thick. I couldn't see, I didn't notice that there was a small cliff there, until I stepped on the edges and slipped.

I fell. I couldn't tell how steep it was. The snow was cold, freezing. I screamed. Something hit my head. Gravel scratched my skin. Black spots danced across my vision. I tried to grab onto something, but all there were were the dead bushes that only succeeded in tearing my dress.

I landed hard on my side. The first thing I saw when I looked up was a patch of red on my sleeve, and the reddened snow around me. Ice piled on top of me. I couldn't see. Something had hit my stomach during the fall. I couldn't breath. My vision blured. My whole body went numb.

The last thing I saw was the blue fabric of the scarf.

"T-Toris." I wimpered.

Everything went dark, and I blacked out.

**Lithuania's point of view**

I walk through the deep snow with the grocery bag hanging over my left shoulder. I had gone to town to pick up some food for the incoming blizzard. While in town, a mini blizzaed had hit, leaving me stranded at an old tea shop. The snow was at least 9 inches deep when it had finally let out. Maybe more. The sky was still dark, but weather stable.

While walking though the forest, I noticed a bag sitting a little bit off the trail. I got curious, so I picked it up. It was a fine made blue leather satchle.

"It's Natalies. I wonder what her bag is doing here." Then I noticed a thin outline of footsteps going further off the trail. Something didn't feel right, so I followed them.

Snow was deep. I treaded through a knee leanth frozen ocean. The footprint had disappeared completely, but something in the back of my mind told me to keep walking.

I came up to a small ridge. It was steep, probably a 75° angle, and was at least 15 feet tall, maybe taller. During the summer, it was usually covered in flowers and grass, so kids would always role down. It wasn't safe to go down in the slippery snow, so I went around.

Looking around, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Only snow. That's when something caught my eye.

It was a blue thread buried under snow. I dug it out and realized it wasn't a thread, but a scarf. It was nicely made,soft, blue and red. The ends we're frozen, so I couldn't see the design.

"I wonder why this is here?"

Straight ahead was a pile of snow. The snow wasn't neatly showered on. It looked like something was under it. As I got closer, I saw a small area where the snow was as red as blood. That's probably what it was.

RIght by the reddened snow, was a blue sleeve.

"What?"

Then, the dots connected.

"Natalie!"

I dropped to my knees. I dug through the snow. I uncovered an arm, the a torso, then my fears we're confirmed.

I found her beautiful face, white hair as white as the snow around. Violet eyes closed, skin even more pale, ice frozen to her cheeks and jaw.

I panicked and placed my ear to her cheats. Then breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the soft sound of her heart beating. It was faint, but was there.

I picked her up bridal style. She was so cold. I didn't have anything to cover her up with, so I warped the scarf I found around her head.

I ran, faster than I have even ran before. The deep snow didn't bother me. I remembered a shortcut to the house.

"You''ll be alright Natalie" I whispered. She didn't stir.

I got to the house. The doors we're locked.

"Shit" I mumbled. I held onto Natalie tightly and kicked the door. I kicked it again, and again. Then I turned and slammed my back against the door. I knew people we're home. They at least could hear my banging.

With one more strong kick, the door flew open.

I ran into the living room, nearly knocking over Latvia, who was about to open the door.

Russia and Katyasha we're sitting quietly on the brown leather couch by the fire sipping hot cocoa, which Edvard was we're completely unaware of my presence.

"Natalies hurt!" I yelled, not really caring that I used her human name in front of Russia.

They all wiped around in confusion, but Once they saw Natalie, they all went to shock. Katyasha was the first to react. Never before have I seen the Ukrainian woman move to so fast.

"Natalie! W-What h-happened to her!?"

"I don't know, I just found her in the snow! I think she has hypothermia."

"Get her in front of the fire." Russia said, his usuall poker face replaced with panic.

I flew to the fire place, practically jumping over the couch.

I placed her softly on the White silk rug. The fires shadow danced across her face. It was pale. On the edges of her perfect White hair, ice had frozen itself to her. Her dress was in shreds. She didn't move, she was barely even breathing. Russia, Katyasha, Ravis, and Edvard all crowded around her. Kat was crying, clinging onto her hands. She was rubing them, probably trying to warm them up.

" You two boil water and get some blankets. Now!" Russia commanded. They we're gone in seconds. I placed Natalie head on my lap and stroked her hair.

"You''ll be okay. You''ll be okay." I kept repeating. "You have to be..."

Ravis and Edvard we're back within a few minutes. Ravis threw the blankets across Natalie and Edvard set the water on the coffee table. Katyasha ringed out the rag in the bowl.

"Everyone out!" She commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to undress her."

OoOoOoOoOo

We waited for them in the kitchen. Russia was sitting at the kitchen table twirling his thumbs around with a panicked look. Estonia was nursing a cup of tea and trying to get me to join him. Latvia had been trying to calm everybody down with some potato soup he whipped up, but no one was eating.

I paced back and forth with my hands behind my back. Negative thought kept coming to my mind but tried to shake them off. I was shaking like a leaf.

Katyasha walked in holding Natalie soaking wet dress. I couldn't read her expression, but I could tell she had been crying.

"I changed her into her pajamas and warped her cuts. Now all she needs is rest."

"I''ll take her up to her room."I said.

"That be nice" Katyasha smiled at me.

I walked back into the living room and saw Natalie sleeping soundly on the couch. I picked her up bridal style. Her skin was cold. I felt her pulse again. It was still there. So long as it there, I'm okay.

I carried her up to her room, sure to turn on the heat to keep her warm. I covered her up with an extra blanket. Before I left, I kissed her for head softly. Her eyes opened.

"T-t-ori-s?"

"I'm here Natalie."

"T-The s-s-sca-arf. I-s I-I-it ok-ay? D-d-id I -s-s-sav-e I-t?"

"Is that why you we're out there? A scarf?"

"D-d-di-d I-I s-a-ve I-t?"

I sighed. "Yes. It's right here" I pulled the scarf out of my pocket. She smiled.

"T-tha-thank-g-g-goo-d-ne-ss."

"You knew it was going to snow. Why did you risk your life for a scarf?"

She didn't respond. She was already asleep.

**I'm sorry for the filler chapters before this one. I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway,I wanted to make this a cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
